


Just the tip (of the iceberg)

by opposablethumbs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Especially Tony Stark, Getting Together, M/M, Sometimes people are a bit unnecessary towards Tony Stark, Steve Rogers has a dirty mind, Steve Rogers has a healthy fantasy life, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Five times Steve didn’t say what was really on his mind, and one time he did.(Spoiler: what's on his mind is usually pretty explicit thoughts about Tony)





	Just the tip (of the iceberg)

**Author's Note:**

> A 5+1 that got stuck in my brain and had to get out. With thanks to [nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry) for her beta wizardry and being gentle with my first smut in over a decade.

WHAT THEY SAY:

“Jeez Stark, did you fall in a vat of aftershave?”

WHAT STEVE THINKS:

_He wonders what Tony's skin smells like under the expensive cologne. He imagines nuzzling his nose into the fine hairs at the nape of Tony's neck, into his armpit and down to the stripe of dark curls that he knows leads from Tony’s navel to his crotch. Pulling back only to take him in. Tasting him. Spicy and sweet; salty on the tip of Steve's tongue. Having Tony come over his own stomach only so that Steve can bend in and lap up every drop of his release, the scent of sex heavy in the air._

WHAT STEVE SAYS:

“You smell fine, Tony.”

~~~~

WHAT THEY SAY:

“Why’d you wear your pants so tight, Tony?”

WHAT STEVE THINKS:

_They’re tight because Tony has the kind of ass pants were never meant to contain. It’s round and pert and just begging to be manhandled. Oh, and could Steve handle it. He’s no mathematical wizard, but he’s sized Tony’s backside up for years now, and he’s pretty certain that each full buttock would fit in the palms of his hands, fingers perfectly positioned to grasp that taut flesh. To slap it and hear the sharp crack and Tony’s breathy gasp. To press his ass into one sweet peach just ready to bite, or to spread his cheeks apart and lick between them until Tony is moaning and writhing and pleading for **more**_.

WHAT STEVE SAYS:

“I never noticed.”

~~~~

WHAT THEY SAY:

“Do you ever shut that smart mouth of yours?”

WHAT STEVE THINKS:

_God, he hopes not. He likes to think about those pink lips and wicked tongue put to good use, kissing until they’re both chafing or stretched tight around Steve’s cock. Or falling open, parting as moans, head thrown back in pleasure. And he’d be loud. Swearing and crying out, and maybe at the end he’d beg: ‘Please Steve, please.’_

WHAT STEVE SAYS:

“Let him talk.”

~~~~

WHAT THEY SAY:

“That better be motor oil on your hands, man.”

WHAT STEVE THINKS:

_As much as he enjoys seeing Tony in a tailored three piece suit, or his butter-soft leather jacket, or even the mulberry silk robe he lounges around in from time to time, Steve’s very favourite trademark Stark-look is his greasemonkey working clothes. There’s something utterly devastating to his smile when his cheek is streaked with soot, and his stomach winks between the holes of his spark-burned shirt. In fact, only one thing might top a dirty Tony Stark, and that’s helping a dirty Tony Stark get clean again. Stroking his hands over slippery skin, watching droplets of water clinging to Tony’s eyelashes. Sliding his dick between Tony’s soap-slick thighs and fucking him hard, their fingers laced and braced against the cubicle wall._

WHAT STEVE SAYS:

“We should all try and make a good impression.”

~~~~

WHAT THEY SAY:

“Must be hard, being a playboy.”

WHAT STEVE THINKS:

_Steve fantasises about being one of Tony’s lovers. Sometimes, they meet in a bar. Strangers. They fuck in the damp of a summer night in Brooklyn, and leave without ever trading names. Other times they’re themselves, but back at the beginning. Tony gives him that easy-charm smile and bedroom eyes, and Steve is putty in his hands. All he wants is for Tony to bend him over a chair or table or bench, and lay claim to him. Mine. **Mine**. Tony's teeth grating along his skin, lapping at every inch of of his body like it’s good enough to eat. Feeling the heat of Tony’s breath on his ear, whispering, **‘and I'm yours’.**_

WHAT STEVE SAYS:

“Everyone's entitled to a private life.”

****

WHAT TONY SAYS:

You could have anyone, Steve. Why are you here with me? 

WHAT STEVE THINKS:

_I'm here because I want to be. Because I want **you**. I've dreamt about this for years; kissing you, holding you, watching you fall apart. I've ached for you inside me and longed to please you every way I can. Seeing you like this makes me breathless, blood pounding in my ears, my skin slick with sweat. ___

__WHAT STEVE SAYS:_ _

__“I love you, Tony.”_ _


End file.
